


The First Christmas

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, originshipping, strawberry decides to write something light hearted for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Steven and Wallace finally get to spend Christmas together! With lots of decorating fun, as Wallace calls it.





	

          It was an especially cold morning for Hoenn, where it rarely got below sixty degrees Fahrenheit. It was a very special day, December 24th, in fact. If you went into the house of the Hoenn champions, you would hear the calming melody of holiday songs from the TV and smell the aroma of pine needles. Steven and Wallace had definitely prepared for the holidays, even though they were yet to be finished decorating.

          Wallace had put everything into the decorations, since it was the first Christmas he had Steven at home to help. Let's just say that last year... Someone may have forgot. Wallace was determined to have the best Christmas with his husband this year.

          Nearly everything in their house was festive- even Steven's little aron who Steven had bought a tiny sweater for. He couldn't help but buy it when he saw it on the shelf while shopping with Wallace. He of course pitched in and stuck a bow on the steel pokemon's head.

          While everything seemed perfect, Steven was the exact opposite of that at decorating. Being the rich kid he is, he never got the chance to decorate for Christmas before. Wallace couldn't believe this one bit.

          He scoffed. "You're telling me that you've never decorated for the holidays before? Not even hanging up ornaments?"

          "Well... Yes, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Steven laughed at his own predicament, earning a pity sigh from Wallace.

           Wallace had taken charge in most of the decorating, Steven helping him to his best ability. They had wrapped presents, put up the tree, and decorated the front of their house with lights including moving, robotic Stantler made out of lights.

          All that was left for them to do was put ornaments on their tree! They had bought some clay and ribbon for a certain ornament craft. They made flat sheets of clay and stamped them with their small pokemon's footprint and wrote their names on the clay. They strung the dried clay with ribbon and put them on the tree. Steven found this adorable, seeing how small his aron's footprint was. At times Wallace swore that Steven loved that aron more than his own husband.

          After they had put the special, newly made, ornaments up, they opened up the big box of shiny red, green, sliver, and gold ornaments they had bought.

          Almost all the ornaments were on the tree, and Steven had only stabbed himself with the metal hooks a few times.

           Wallace smiled as he put an ornament in just the right place. Turning around he asked, "Steven dear, can you go get the stuff we didn't put up out of the car? I'll put it in the attic."

          Steven nodded and headed to the car, grabbing his warmer jacket on the way out because it was _obviously_ too cold at the temperature of fifty-two degrees Fahrenheit. He picked up the big boxes, hoping that he would only have to make one trip. The boxes blocked his view as he was coming up the steps. He opened the door and... tripped and dropped the boxes, festive decor scattered everywhere.

          There was a loud gasp from Wallace, audible even outside from where Steven layed on the ground. "Steven!" Wallace rushed out the door. There layed Steven, on the ground surrounded by ornaments, laughing.

          "I can't believe I just dropped all that." Steven talked in between laughs. Wallace extended an arm to him and helped him up.

          Brushing tinsel out of Steven's hair, Wallace kissed his forehead. "You have to be more careful! What if you broke a bone? That would be the worst Christmas present ever!"   


          Steven shook his head as he put the decorations back in their boxes. "I'm fine, Wallace. Let's just pick these up, and go back inside, okay? It's freezing out here!"

          The ornaments had been picked up, and put into the attic while hot chocolate was being made. After their busy day, Steven and Wallace were ready to relax and watch the Christmas movies that played every year. "Elf" was their favorite, and it had came on at just the right moment!

          They snuggled up on the couch with a blanket, mugs in hand. Steven smiled and kissed Wallace on the cheek. "This is a great first Christmas Eve together."

          Wallace replied by giving him a peck on the lips. He chuckled as he pulled back. "You taste like chocolate. Very fitting for somebody as sweet as you." He smiled and nuzzled up to Steven. "It indeed is. The best one I've had."

**Author's Note:**

> then in the middle of the night Wallace dressed as Santa and scared Steven half to death


End file.
